Star Wars Episode I: The Twin Suns Of Tatooine
by Mediaeval-Angel
Summary: The Trade Federation has invaded the peaceful planet of Naboo, now Queen Amidala and the Jedi Ambassadors, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi travel to Tatooine where they meet two unlikely heroes: The Twin Suns Of Tatooine.
1. 1 Meet The Suns

**Summery:** The Trade Federation has invaded the peaceful planet of Naboo, now Queen Amidala and the Jedi Ambassadors, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi travel to Tatooine where they meet two unlikley heros, the Twin Suns Of Tatooine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does, I'm just play with his Galaxy.

**A/N:** It will be a while before I get another chapter of this posted, as I still have quite a bit still written on paper, but I really wanted to get chapter 1 out because I'm very excited about this story and I could't wait to share it. So please read & review and let me know what you think. The name Arian is pronounced Ar-ee-in and Ari is Pronounced Ar-ee.

**Star Wars Episode I: The Twin Suns Of Tatooine**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Suns**

Queen Amidala s royal yacht settled to the sand on the out skirts of Mos Espa. After a few minutes a small group, made up of one Jedi master-disguised as a moisture farmer-one Gungan and one R2 unit, began the long trek towards the city. They had only gotten about fifty meters away when two figures came running from the ship, Captain Panaka, head of royal security and the handmaiden Padm Naberrie.

The Queen commands you to take her handmaiden with you. "She s curious about the planet," Panaka told Qui-Gon when they had caught up.

"No more commands from her highness today, Captain," Qui-Gon replied.

"I've been trained in defense, I can take care of myself," Padmé said, her voice soft yet firm.

Qui-Gon could see the strength in her eyes, the courage, he could also see that neither she nor the Captain would take no for an answer. "This is not a good idea," he said. "Stay close to me."

The group, now including the young handmaiden, once again made it s way towards Mos Espa. On the way, Qui-Gon told Padmé about the planet and its inhabitants.

Soon, they came to a square that was surrounded by junk dealers. We ll try one of the smaller dealers first, Qui-Gon said. He could tell that the girl was forcing herself to stay quiet.

They entered one of the small shops and a pudgy blue creature-a toydarian-flew up to them from behind the counter. _"What do you want?"_ the creature asked in huttese.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon said.

"Ah Yes, Nubian, we have lots of that." The toydarian then turned towards the back of the shop. _"Boys! Get in here!"_

Two young boys came in from the yard at the back of the shop. They were identical twins, around fourteen standard years of age, with blond hair and blue eyes. One of the boys cast the newcomers a curious glance, but quickly turned his attention to the toydarian when he started speaking. The other boy ignored both the newcomers and the toydarian, and for ignoring the toydarian, he received a slap across the face.

Padmé was shocked by this- the creature hit the boy and the boy did nothing but become submissive.

The toydarian gave the boys some orders then took Qui-Gon and R2-D2 out to the yard.

One of the boys sat on the edge of the counter, the other boy-the one the creature had hit, Padmé noticed-went to a utility closet and pulled out a broom then began the impossible task of sweeping the sand from the floor.

The boy on the counter watched Padmé as she looked around the shop, all the while pretending to clean a little part he d picked up from the counter. "Are you an angel?" he asked her suddenly.

Padmé turned around startled, "what?"

The boy lowered his head in embarrassment, blushing. "An angel," he repeated, then he raised his head and their eyes met, "they're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They're so beautiful and so kind, they make even the most hardened space pirates cry like children."

"Beautiful!" Padmé was both shocked and unnerved by this boy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." The boy looked down at his hands, his cheeks flushing again.

The other boy stopped his sweeping. _"Smooth, Ani, real smooth,"_ he said with a laugh, in the same language as the creature.

_"Shut up, Ari,"_ Ani snapped at his twin.

All of the sudden there was a loud crash and a yelp from the far corner of the shop. "Jar Jar!" Padmé exclaimed, she had forgotten about the Gungan. "Oh no," she groaned, Jar Jar had activated a small droid that was now running around, knocking down anything and everything in its path.

"Hey," Ari yelled as he hit the droid s nose with the broomstick. "Look what you did, do you know what will happen if Watto sees this?"

Jar Jar shook his head, his long ears flopping this way and that. "Ah, no."

"I'll get a beating."

Padmé was horrified. "A beating? You're slaves?"

"We're human beings!" Ani retorted.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me."

"Watto's coming," Ani said suddenly as he hopped of the counter. "We need to clean this up before he sees it."

"Let me help you," Padmé offered, as she bent down and pick a few parts up off the floor.

Ani stole glances at her as he gathered up some droid parts. "I'm Anakin Skywalker and that's Arian."

The girl looked up at Anakin with a soft smile, "I'm Padmé Naberrie."

At that same moment Watto, Qui-Gon and R2 came in from the yard. "Padmé , Jar Jar, we're leaving," Qui-Gon said curtly.

Jar Jar was quick to follow Qui-Gon out the door, but Padmé paused for just a moment, "I'm glad to have met you, Anakin," she said, giving Anakin another soft smile. "And you Arian."

Arian just shook his with a grunt as he continued picking up parts from the floor. However, Anakin returned Padmé's warm smile, "I m glad I met you to," he replied, as she walked out of the shop.

_"Outlanders!"_ Watto said with disgust. _"They think because we live so far from the core, we know nothing!"_

_"They seemed nice to me,"_ Anakin said as he continued to stare at the spot were once had stood an angel; at least, to him she was an angel.

Arian just rolled his eyes at Anakin.

Watto hovered in place for a moment then he turned to the boys._ "Clean this mess up, then you can go home."_

Anakin smiled as he began cleaning up the mess, if he and Arian could get the shop clean quickly, maybe he could see Padmé again, if she and her companions were still in the city.

**TBC...**


	2. 2 Of Sandstorms & Hidden Enemies

I want to thank everyone who reviewed:

**murdrax: **Glad you like the idea of Anakin having a twin brother, it will definitely affect the story.

**yingyanggirl: **Glad you liked the first chapter here's the next one.

**MissCanada: **Thank you, glad you liked the beginning. here's an update.

**sexyninjalady:** Thank you, here's another chapter.

**minihouse: **Thank you.

**Demondog666: **Thank you, hope you like the new chapter.

I'd also like to thank everyone who add this story to their Story Alerts and/or Favorites.

**A/N: **well, here's ch 2, I apologize for the six month gap between post, but it been a bad year. I could go on but I'm sure you'd rather just read the new chapter so here it is.

**Chapter 2: Of Sandstorms & Hidden Enemies**

"Did he have the parts we need," Padmé asked Qui-Gon as they ducked into a niche between two buildings.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said as he withdrew his comlink from its pouch hidden under his poncho. "And he's charging a fortune for it."

Then Qui-Gon raised Obi-Wan on the com, and quickly filled him in on the situation. "And you're sure there's nothing left on board?" he asked.

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe maybe, but not enough for you to barter with, not in the amounts you're talking about," Obi-Wan said after a moment.

"All right," Qui-Gon said with a frown. "Another solution will present its self. I'll check back."

As Qui-Gon replaced his comlink, Jar grabbed hold of his arm.

"Noah gain, noah gain," the Gungan pleaded. "The beings hereabouts crazy, wesa be robbed un crunched."

"Not likely," Qui-Gon replied, freeing himself from Jar Jar's grasp. "We have nothing of value. That's our problem.

Padmé gave Qui-Gon a look that was both questioning and held an underlying worry. Qui-Gon returned it with a knowing smile. Padmé just stared at him as he once again entered the busy square.

They were halfway down the street when Artoo started beeping; Padmé turned to the droid and realized that Jar Jar was missing. Qui-Gon turned towards the handmaiden and the R2 Unit, then without a word started walking in the direction from which they had just come. When they reached the corner of the bazaar that held food stalls and a small café, they found Jar Jar on the sand, a spider-like creature-a dug, Qui-Gon identified-was looming over him and one of the boys from the shop was speaking to the dug.

"If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now!" the dug was growling at the boy-Anakin, Padmé realized.

"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me," Anakin replied as the dug walked away. He then helped the Gungan to his feet.

"Hi," Anakin greeted the trio, or, more specifically, Padmé. "Your friend here was about to be turned into a lump of orange goo," he said, indicating the hapless Gungan. "He picked a fight with a very dangerous Dug named Sebulba." Anakin added, motioning towards the café, where said Dug was eating the frog that had landed in his soup.

"But-but mesa no wantin crunchen, mesa hate crunchen, dats da last thing mesa wantin!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

"Never the less, the boy is right you were headed for trouble," the Jedi master said.

"But, mesa done nothing," Jar Jar moaned.

Anakin turned his piercing blue eyes on the Gungan. "Fear attracts the fearful," he said in all seriousness. "He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you, be less afraid."

"And, that works for you?" Padmé asked in mild surprise.

Anakin shrugged. "Well, to a point."

Arian, who was leaning against the corner of a stall, arms crossed over his chest, spoke for the first time, "everyone, meet my fearless brother," he sneered. "Oh, wait, that's right, you're not fearless, not since that day-"

Anakin shoved Ari up against the stall. "Don't you dare talk about that day, you didn't see what I saw, you didn't see the sheer terror in her eyes," he snapped. Behind him he heard Padmé gasp and he let Arian go, lowering his head in shame.

Anakin and Arian were silent and somehow the group had started moving down the street, they ended up in front of old Jira's fruit stand.

"Hello, Jira," Anakin greeted her. "How are you today?"

Old Jira smiled when she saw the Skywalker boys. "Oh, I've been worst, dear," she said.

"I found a cooling unit for you," Anakin said brightly, "it's a little beat up, but I'll it working in no time."

Jira's smile widened. "You're such a kind young man, Ani," she said happily. "Now, how many pallies would you like today?"

"We'll take five today Jira," Anakin said as he pulled some coins from a pouch on his belt. Reluctantly, Arian pulled out his own coins.

Old Jira rose from her seat to collect the money from the boys and handed them their fruit.

Anakin handed one to Padmé and one to Jar Jar. "Here," he said, "you'll like these pallies." He held a third one out to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon Jinn looked around as the winds suddenly picked up, not noticing that Anakin was holding a piece of fruit out to him.

Anakin tapped him on the arm to get his attention, "here," he said again.

Qui-Gon looked down at him and took the pallie, "thank you," he said as he tucked the fruit into his belt.

When he lifted the edge of his poncho, Anakin caught a glimpse of a lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt, he quickly looked away and glanced at Arian, but he didn't seem to have noticed.

"Oh, my bones are achin'," Jira said as she rubbed her frail arms. "Storms comin' up, boys, you better get home quick."

Anakin turned to Qui-Gon. "Do you have shelter?" he asked.

"We'll head back to our ship," Qui-Gon replied.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked.

"It's on the outskirts," Padmé said.

Anakin looked over at her. "You'll never reach the outskirts in time, sandstorms are very dangerous," he said. "Come on, you can stay with us."

Arian glanced at him. _"Mom's not going to like this, you're going to get us into trouble,"_ he hissed in huttese.

_"Mom will give them shelter, at least until the storm passes,"_ Anakin said back as they headed towards the slave quarters.

Anakin lead the group through the streets as the wind howled and the flying sand stung their exposed flesh. Finally they reached the slave quarters, dome toped adobe buildings like much of Tatooine's architecture. Anakin hit the door controls and they entered the shelter of the Skywalker hovel.

"Mom!" Anakin called, "Mom, we're home!"

An older woman entered the main room smiling at her boys, but the smile quickly faded when she saw the strangers her sons had brought home. "Oh my, Ani, what's this?" she asked her oldest son, knowing full well that he was to blame.

"These are my friends, Mom," Anakin said, "They needed shelter, there's a sandstorm outside," he added.

She shook her head and sighed. "I'll never get use to your surprises," she said.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, "I Am Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Padmé Naberrie and Jar Jar Binks," He introduced them.

"I'm Shmi Skywalker," Shmi said, holding out her hand. "You're welcome to stay, at least until the storm has past."

Qui-Gon accepted her hand. "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated," he said as he removed several food capsules from his belt and handed them to shim, "here, this should be enough for a meal."

Shmi gratefully took the food capsules, "oh, thank you," she said.

At that moment a protocol droid, or at least part of a protocol droid, for he was missing his outer plating. "Oh, Master Ani, Master Ari, you've made it home!" he exclaimed, "oh, and visitors, how wonderful."

R2-D2 wheeled up to the other droid and gave a series sharp chirps and whistles.

The protocol droid took a step back. "I beg your pardon," he said, "but, what do you mean I'm naked?"

R2 chirped and beeped again.

"My parts are showing!" the protocol droid exclaimed, "oh, my goodness how embarrassing!"

Padmé laughed at the exchange between the two droids, it was like music to Anakin's ears. Arian, too, was captivated by her.

"I'm sorry we haven't given you any coverings yet, Threepio," Anakin said, "we haven't been able to find any, at least, not any that Watto won't miss."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to wait," Threepio said dejectedly.

"Did you build him?" Padmé asked, glancing between the two boys.

Arian gave her an odd look. "Well, yeah," he replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

"We like building stuff," Anakin added. "We're good at it, that's why Watto's kept us around for this long."

Padmé examined the droid closely, "he's perfect," she said after a moment.

"Really?" Anakin asked, eagerness shining in his eyes and lighting up his face.

"You think so?" Arian was more subdued than his twin, but was no less eager for her approval.

"I do," Padmé said.

"He's not the biggest thing we've built, you know," Anakin told her. "We're building a podracer."

"Watto doesn't know about it," Arian added, "and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Don't worry; I'm very good at keeping secrets," Padmé assured them, "I won't tell anyone."

Anakin nodded. "I believe you," he said.

At the same time farther in the room, Shmi had begun preparing a meal and Qui-Gon received a call from Obi-Wan.

"Master, the Queen received a transmission from Governor Bibble," Obi-Wan began, and then proceeded to describe the message in detail.

"It sounds like bate to establish a connection trace," Qui-Gon said. "You made the right choice, Obi-Wan," he reassured his Padawan.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. "What if it's true and the people are dying?" he asked worriedly.

Qui-Gon sighed, "Either way, we're running out of time," he replied, then cut the link.

Night had fallen on the city-planet of Coruscant, but, though the sun had long since set, the airlanes were just as congested as they were during the day.

On a dark balcony high above many of those airlanes, two mysterious figures seemed to materialize from the shadows themselves; they were Sith Lords, hidden from the jedi in plain sight.

The Master, Darth Sidious ignored his apprentice, Darth Maul, as he gazed out at the splendor of a Coruscant night. Finally, after several long minutes Sidious spoke. "The Queen accepted a transmission from Theed's Governor, Sio Bibble. It has not been answered, but we can be reasonably sure that they are still on Tatooine."

Maul turned to his master, his red and yellow eyes gleaming with excitement. "Tatooine is sparsely populated, if the trace was correct I will find them quickly, Master," he replied.

"Move against the Jedi first," Sidious ordered, "you should then have no trouble taking Amidala back to Naboo to sign the treaty."

Maul smirked revealing rotten teeth. "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi, at last we will have revenge," he gloated.

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice, they will be no match for you," Sidious said and the he allowed himself a faint smile, "it is too late for them to stop us now, everything is going as planned; the Senate will soon be under my control."


End file.
